Noches en el Fangtasia
by Palin Mounet
Summary: Porque en el Fangtasia, lo más interesante siempre ocurre en el despacho de Eric, o en los sótanos, o en la calle de atrás. Especialmente cuando Sookie va hasta allí para pedirle explicaciones.
1. El juego del espía

**El juego del espía**

El Fangtasia estaba como siempre. O eso creían todos. Esos estúpidos que se creen vampiros estaban por todos sitios montando el ruido y la bronca habituales. Le daban ganas de curvar los labios en una mueca de sonrisa socarrona, pero ni ese nimio gesto pensaba hacer. No se merecían ni siquiera eso de ella.

Alzó las cejas brevemente con desagrado al ver a un vampiro ir sin demasiado disimulo hacia una de las esquinas del bar. No iba solo. A Pam no le costaba imaginar que el muchacho que llevana de la mano es un humano: qué iba a ser si no. Sólo un humano sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en las manos de un vampiro tan inexperto y débil como ése y se dejaría llevar a un lugar apartado. A veces se preguntaba si a los humanos todavía les quedaba instinto de supervivencia.

De brazos cruzados, ella seguía apoyada en la barra, vigilando y controlando. Era un lugar estratégico, por si acaso esa camarera letona rebosante de sangre no podía con algún estúpido vampiro hambriento que tratase de apartarla y asaltara los bidones de sangre que había bajo las botellas de sangre sintética. Oh, sí. Ella sabía que todos olían esa sangre, y que por eso precisamente estaban allí, en el Fangtasia. Uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos a los que acudir para alimentarse.

Durante un momento alzó la vista de esa escoria vampírica y miró hacia el fondo del bar, a ese pequeño escenario convertido en altar. Había una silla oscura, vieja, y más valiosa de lo que cualquiera de los presentes pueda llegar a imaginar. Sobre ella estaba sentado su padre, su amigo, su creador, su mentor, su maestro, su guía.

Eric.

Frunció el ceño levemente al observarlo. Estaba quieto, muy quieto, incluso para un vampiro. Tenía el mentón apoyado en la mano, como si estuviera aburrido de lo que lo rodea y se hubiera evadido pensando en algo, como si estuviera muy lejos de allí. Muchas humanas bailaban cerca pero sin aproximarse demasiado, atraídas porque saben que un ser tan hermoso tiene que ser un vampiro inmortal, y asustadas porque la presencia de Eric siempre le infunde un respeto reverencial e incluso algo de temor a todo el mundo. Él no las miraba. Seguro que había recaído en su presencia y hacía rato que sabía exactamente cómo matar cómodamente a cada una, pero al parecer ninguna reclamaba lo suficiente su atención.

Estaba distraído. Y Pam sabía que eso es un síntoma poco habitual en Eric Northman. Quizá para cualquier otro pasara desapercibido que esa seriedad no es la habitual en él, pero para ella no. Lo había observado demasiado durante demasiado tiempo como para no saber diferenciar su estado. O al menos a sabía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces.

Pam sonrió levemente al pensarlo: siempre había sabido que tuvo mucha suerte de que Eric la encontrara y la convirtiera, de que no lo hiciera otro. Probablemente, si ese Bill Compton lo hubiera hecho, no habría superado ni el mes de nueva vida. Un inepto, igual que la mayoría.

Se dio la vuelta entonces y pide a la camarera más cercana una botella de True Blood. No es que le gustara esa basura sintética, pero al menos le serviría para pasar el rato. Cuando la tuvo en la mano, le dio un trago y observó de nuevo el local en busca de algún alimento mejor que ése.

De repente, vio que Eric cambiaba de posición y, despacio, se irguió en su silla hasta alcanzar una pose simplemente imponente. Era la primera vez en toda la noche que se había movido. Pam olisqueó el aire, esperando captar lo mismo que su creador. No olía nada característico, pero no le costaba demasiado esfuerzo imaginar a qué se ha debido ese cambio. Hacía ya meses que se trata casi siempre de la misma razón, aunque él lo ocultaba muy bien. Eric bajó de su trono, y algunos humanos y vampiros lo obsevaron con reverencial y terrorífico respeto. El vikingo hizo caso omiso, como si sus existencias fueran demasiado intrascendentes para captar su atención, y se marchó en dirección a su despacho.

Pam asintió para sí misma, regocijándose de su propia sagacidad. Era _ella_, estaba claro. Por eso Eric se había ido a un lugar más privado. No podía ser otra cosa.

Tomando el último trago de True Blood, dejó la botella en la barra y caminó con esa sensualidad tan suya plagada de desgana hasta la puerta del local. La observó con gesto aburrido, esperando con paciencia para realizar una orden que no necesitaba que Eric le diera. Era su trabajo saber lo que su creador necesitaba. Un segundo después, la puerta se abrió como si alguien la hubiera empujado con fuerza. Una humana, o lo que fuera, hizo su aparición. Era pequeña, de corta estatura, rubia. Nada extraordinario en principio, pero incluso Pam sentía tras unos segundos una inexplicable atracción.

La recién llegada fue directa hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido y la furia expandiéndose casi a oleadas desde su pequeño cuerpo. Era casi cómico verla en ese estado.

—Hola Pam— saludó suavizando al instante la cara y sonriendo con esa ingenuidad que sólo conseguía exasperarla—, ¿está Eric? Vengo a buscarlo.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?— preguntó con una impertinencia premeditada.

La rubia no pareció notarlo, o no le dio importancia. Quién sabía.

—Bueno, en realidad son bastantes cosas— dijo Sookie abriendo los ojos de par en par y gesticulando enérgica, dispuesta a comenzar la larga lista que parecía haber elaborado—. Creo que tiene que darme unas cuantas explicac…

—No sigas— la acalló Pam poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras con la rapidez sobrehumana que poseía colocaba una mano sobre su boca—. No necesito más aburrimiento del que ya hay aquí esta noche. Eric está en su despacho.

Sookie parpadeó confundida, pero luego sonrió agradecida por la indicación.

—Gracias, Pam. ¡Espero que la noche mejore para que te diviertas!

Pam sólo asintió como si no tuviera la menor importancia y formara parte obligada de su trabajo soportar el tedio de vez en cuando. Observó a la rubia hacerse paso entre la gente en dirección al pequeño pasillo que la llevaría al despacho de Eric. No le quitó la vista de encima hasta que no dejó atrás a vampiros y humanos. No quería que ninguno de aquellos vampiros novatos o alguno con poca contención se lanzara sobre ella al olerla y tuviera que cortarle la cabeza. Eric no quería ese tipo de problemas en el Fangtasia y, la verdad, acababa de hacerse la manicura y no quería mancharse con sangre desperdiciando el maravilloso trabajo que tenía en las uñas.

Sin embargo, de repente le entró algo de curiosidad. ¿A qué habría ido la pequeña Sookie esa noche? ¿Y por qué Eric se había metido en su despacho?

Decidió que esa vez iba averiguarlo. A Eric no le importaría: al final siempre la hacía partícipe de los problemas de Sookie Stackhouse, y eso terminaba dándole mucho más trabajo extra para cubrirle la espalda a su creador y a esa muchachita en mil situaciones de lo más descabelladas. Tenía todo el derecho a espiarlos, aunque sólo fuera por esta vez y porque el Fangtasia estaba tan aburrido como un asilo de humanos ancianos en época de no muertes.

Paseó entre los que disfrutaban del bar y puso buena cara a un humano de aspecto bastante apetecible que vio a lo lejos. Quizá más tarde le diera algo de gracia a la noche aquel tipo. Llegó hasta la entrada que había en una esquina del local y que llevaba a un pasillo vacío por el que se llegaba al despacho de Eric, y ordenó a uno de los guardas cercanos que vigilara que no hubiera problemas y que no dejara pasar a nadie por allí. No solo por su bien, si no porque a Eric no le gustaba que lo molestaran mientras estaba en su despacho. Estuviera lo que estuviera haciendo.

Caminó despacio por el estrecho pasillo sin hacer ni un solo ruido. Cien años caminando con tacones tenían sus ventajas: una terminaba sabiendo todos los trucos.

Pronto escuchó las voces, de Sookie y de Eric. Ella parecía furiosa, él respondía sin alterarse, como si no le interesara demasiado el motivo del enfado de la rubia. Pasó de largo la puerta y siguió por el pasillo rodeando la estancia en la que se encontraban aquellos dos, llegando a la pared que ocultaba la parte trasera del despacho. Apartó un cuadro de la pared, de muy mal gusto a su parecer, y dejó al descubierto una mirilla que daba al interior despacho. Desde el interior del mismo apenas era visible, una estantería llena de cosas colocadas hábilmente la ocultaban permitiéndole ver sin ser vista. No era un secreto su existencia, Eric se lo permitía de vez en cuando, como entretenimiento para que no se aburriera, aunque no siempre.

—¿Y de verdad crees que ésa es una buena razón?

—Mis razones para mí son buenas, no es necesario que a los demás también se lo parezcan, Señorita Stackhouse— vio responder a Eric con un deje de malévola diversión.

Sookie le miraba frunciendo el ceño, claramente desconcertada.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres a veces?— inquirió negando con la cabeza— Eric, yo sé que en el fondo eres un buen vampiro, ¿por qué siempre haces ese tipo de cosas?

Pam bufó suavemente tras oír aquello. Un buen vampiro. Eric. No, definitivamente no casaban juntos esos dos términos. Stackhouse siempre tenía esa obsesión enfermiza, no era la primera vez que le había oído decir una cosa así. Eric no era un vampiro noble. Era un vampiro que tenía las cosas claras, lo cual era muy diferente. Mucho.

—Porque tengo mis responsabilidades, señorita Stackhouse, deberes como Sheriff de la Zona 5— respondió el rubio, que miraba a Sookie fijamente.

Pam vio cómo la humana temblaba ante esa mirada. Un gesto que para los humanos podía haber pasado inadvertido, pero para los vampiros era tan evidente como un niño dando palmadas.

—Eso lo has hecho porque has querido, y lo sabes tan bien como yo. Hay formas diferentes de actuar y hacer las cosas que hagáis los Sheriffs sin poner en peligro humanos ni matar a nada ni a nadie, y lo sabes— replicó con fuerza aunque a su manera, dispuesta a hacerle ver que había un camino del bien que debería tomar.

Pam no pudo dejar de sentir cierta empatía e incluso algo que podría parecerse a la admiración por la rubia. No cualquiera se enfrentaba a Eric ni se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera. Ella desde luego no lo hacía.

—Si quiere puede enseñarme sus métodos, señorita Stackhouse— murmuró Eric sin ningún tipo de disimulo en sus intenciones, todavía sentado en su silla frente al escritorio que lo separaba de su visita—. Estaría encantado de que me diera lecciones personalizadas al respecto. Siempre he sido un alumno aventajado.

Pam se mordió el labio al escuchar hablar así a su creador. Después agudizó la vista y miró a Soookie. La humana se había ruborizado, y era capaz de escuchar el desbocado latir de su corazón desde su sitio incluso a través de la pared.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que eso no pasará nunca, Eric— replicó Sookie desviando la mirada visiblemente nerviosa aunque intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Un pobre intento. Eric sabía demasiado de humano tras más de mil años observándolos como para que ella lo engañara.

—Estoy deseando empezar las clases particulares.

Sookie volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia él, sorprendida por su descaro y porque al parecer no sabía muy bien qué decir a una oferta tan explícita por parte de alguien al que afirmaba incluso detestar un poco, cosa muy inusual en ella que tenía por principio apreciar a cualquier humano o ser no humano.

—Eric, a veces te portas como un crío. No pienso quedarme aquí para perder más el tiempo tratando de hacerte entrar en razón— dijo de repente Sookie apretando los labios y tratando de mostrarse altiva y segura, aunque Pam estaba convencida de que hasta el vampiro más joven se habría dado cuenta de que fingía para ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos.

La pequeña humana rubia se levantó enérgicamente de su silla, mirando con forzada seguridad a su interlocutor, que seguía observándola de aquella manera que la hacía temblar. Pam pensó que en aquel momento, cualquier otra humana ya se habría desnudado ante una mirada como ésa y se habría entregado a Eric Northman sin siquiera saberlo.

Pero esa humana no. Esa humana, o lo que demonios fuera, era diferente de las otras. Hasta ella a regañadientes lo sabía. Olía demasiado bien para ser una sureña normal.

—¿Te marchas?

Sookie miró a Eric y tragó saliva. Estaba claro que él la ponía nerviosa.

—S-Sí. Adiós, Eric. Gracias por tu tiempo— dijo Sookie tendiéndole la mano con una leve sonrisa conciliadora y de la forma más impersonal que pudo.

Pam no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella chiquilla era una estúpida mientras la observaba desde la mirilla oculta. Ni siquiera sabía enfadarse como Dios mandaba para resultar creíble. Debería haber tirado un par de cosas contra la pared para parecer más dramática y realista.

Pero Eric no parecía dispuesto a estrecharle la mano, de hecho ni siquiera se movía de su sitio, tan solo seguía observándola con fijeza. Sookie tomó aire y bajó la mano, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse tras una sonrisa nerviosa de despedida.

Pero entonces Pam vio que Eric se levantaba. A la velocidad de Eric, eso era evidente, de modo que la pequeña Stackhouse ni tiempo tuvo para pedir auxilio. Incluso a ella le costaba a veces seguirle. Los años lo habían hecho más fuerte y más rápido que a la mayoría de los vampiros y era difícil seguirle el rastro. Vio cómo su creador se levantaba de su asiento, se colocaba delante de Sookie Stackhouse y se situaba muy cerca de la rubia cortándole el camino de huida de su despacho, y todo aquello antes incluso de que ella hubiera podido dar un solo paso.

Ése era su Eric. A él ninguna mujer lo dejaba de aquella manera tras hablarle así.

—¡Eric, no hagas eso!— exclamó Sookie asustada ante el rápido cambio de posiciones con el vampiro teniéndolo de nuevo frente a ella y de a una proximidad que claramente consideraba excesiva para su tranquilidad. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho ocultándose el corazón y para tranquilizar su respiración agitada— ¿Pero qué…

—No creo que sea aún momento de que te vayas.

—Pero yo creo que sí— replicó ella con todo el coraje que supo, dispuesta a irse de allí y volver a BonTemps a meterse en su casa y denegarle a aquel vampiro rubio la entrada.

Pam vio cómo Eric volvía a moverse igual de rápido que antes con la muchacha sujeta, acorralándola contra la pared opuesta de la habitación. La respiración de Sookie era rápida y entrecortada. No se había esperado aquello. Pero lo que más resaltaba eran los latidos desbocados de su corazón. Pam oía bombear aquel músculo a toda velocidad, y el olor y el calor de su sangre llegaban hasta sus sentidos recordándole cuánta hambre tenía y lo deliciosa que debía ser la sangre de la muchacha.

Cómo le gustaría probarla.

En ese instante, vio un gesto de Eric. Una mano que le daba una orden a gran velocidad. La humana ni siquiera habría podido darse cuenta. Después escuchó la voz de su creador en su cabeza: "_Puedes irte, Pam_".

La vampiresa frunció el ceño, descontenta porque Eric le mandara irse en el mejor momento, justo cuando por fin las cosas parecían volverse interesante. Estaba segura de que había sido por el comentario de probar la sangre de Sookie. Eric siempre parecía bastante susceptible con ese tema. Seguro que la había estado escuchando todo el tiempo, y eso último no le había gustado. Una pena.

Dejó de espiar obedientemente y volvió a colocar aquel horrible cuadro en la pared, ocultando de nuevo la mirilla espía del despacho. Tendría que decirle a Eric que aquel horroroso cuadro era una infamia que ponía en entredicho su buen gusto en cuanto a cualquier cosa y que iba a cambiarlo. Nadie cuestionaba el estilo de Pam.

Se alejó por el pasillo, dejando que el intenso ruido de la música, los vampiros y los humanos, llegara hasta sus oídos. Una camarera rubia y de aspecto inocente y algo torpe se acercaba hacia ella corriendo con aspecto algo desesperado.

Alzó una ceja con cierto sarcasmo al verla llegar hasta ella con cara de miedo. Estaba claro que en aquel bar nada funcionaba sin su presencia.

—¿Sí, Ginger?— inquirió por el mero placer de asustarla un poco cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Em, Pam, al fin te encuentro. Verás, tenemos un pequeño problema— dijo la camarera como si temiera tener que decirle lo que tenía que decir—. Un vampiro se ha llevado a un humano a los servicios, y creo que no iban a hacer cosas de… bueno, de… Ya sabes, cosas de humanos allí dentro.

Pam puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre igual.

—Enseguida voy— murmuró.

La camarera sonrió agradecida, aunque no estaba muy claro si lo hacía por no haber sido atacada en uno de los arrebatos de furia de la vampiresa o simplemente por costumbre.

—Bien, gracias— replicó Ginger—. Me vuelvo a…— pero se detuvo al ver que Pam ya no estaba allí—… la barra.

Pam se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño. Oía los ruidos a la perfección. Estaban allí dentro, haciendo vete a saber qué. A Eric no le gustaban aquel tipo de cosas en su bar porque infringía la ley, o al menos la ley que él respetaba y que no le gustaba quebrantar. A ella tampoco le gustaba que hicieran aquellas cosas en el baño del Fangtasia por dos razones. La primera, porque a Eric no le gustaba. Y la segunda, porque aquellos idiotas no se daban cuenta de lo difícil que era limpiar luego todo su estropicio.

Abrió la primera puerta del baño sin molestarse en llamar y se detuvo frente al único cubículo cerrado. Estúpidos. Ni siquiera sabían tener un poco de disimulo. Antes de darle una patada a la puerta, un pensamiento rápido cruzó su mente, y se preguntó qué estaría haciéndole Eric a esa Sookie Stackhouse en aquel momento.

Bufó. Quizá le preguntara a Eric más tarde, simple curiosidad. Acto seguido, le dio una patada a la puerta, y sonrió con cruel satisfacción al escuchar los dos gritos asustados de esos dos al reconocerla. Por fin algo divertido. La noche se ponía interesante.

_****_

_Continuará…._

Siguiente capítulo: Sookie


	2. El camino escondido

**El camino escondido**

No sabía cómo había terminado frente a la puerta del Fangtasia, pero lo cierto era que allí estaba, sola, con sólo cinco dólares en el bolso y la preocupación de tener que buscar a Jason que, por alguna razón, se había internado en el bosque la noche anterior y aún no sabía nada de él.

Bueno, en realidad sí sabía por qué estaba allí, además de por la evidente desaparición de Jason. Un problema con unos extraños sucesos en BonTemps que algunos aducían a vampiros psicópatas era la causa. Pero ella estaba segura de que no eran vampiros, dijera lo que dijera el sheriff del pueblo o las camareras del Merlotte's. No había sangre de por medio, y quizá ella no era la persona más inteligente de BonTemps, pero desde luego, a esas alturas, sabía discernir con bastante seguridad cuándo los problemas eran causados por vampiros y cuándo eran provocados por otro tipo de criaturas.

La gran pregunta ahora era, ¿qué criaturas eran entonces? Y por eso estaba allí. Para buscar ayuda del jefe de vampiros de la Zona 5.

De sólo pensar en él su cuerpo traicionero dejó que le recorriera un escalofrío que sólo podía calificar como agradable. "_Sookie, concéntrate_", se dijocasi regañándose a sí misma conteniendo una sonrisa rebelde.

Se bajó del viejo coche que conducía y miró con algo de desazón la entrada del bar Fangtasia. Había muchísima gente, y se escuchaban gritos molestos y quejas. Se acercó y trató de meterse entre la gente para llegar a la puerta, pero le resultó imposible. Se quejó cuando un hombre la empujó y cuando una chica vestida con un diminuto vestido le pisó con sus altísimos tacones. Agobiada, intentó ver la puerta sobre la muchedumbre para ver qué era lo que pasaba. Se puso de puntillas y se estiró cuanto pudo, pero apenas pudo ver nada. A veces no ser precisamente alta tenía sus desventajas.

Decidió buscar de otro modo información.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe qué ocurre?— preguntó a un hombre joven que tenía al lado y que empujaba cuanto podía a los que tenía delante— ¿Por qué no se puede entrar?

El interpelado la miró de una forma nada inocente que Sookie pasó por alto al ser empujada de nuevo por la gente que esperaba sin paciencia alguna.

—Hola, preciosa— murmuró con una sonrisa ladeada. Después señaló hacia delante con un gesto de la cabeza—. La vampiresa rubia del cuerpazo que dirige el lugar se ha puesto con dos vigilantes en la puerta cortando el paso. Dice que el bar ya está lleno, y que por ahora no puede entrar más gente— bufó como si pusiera en duda la veracidad de aquella información, volvió a empujar a los de delante y se escucharon quejas—. Pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí fuera, y creo que todos los demás opinan igual. Lo que hay ahí dentro es demasiado bueno.

Se escuchó entonces a una mujer insultando a otro que al parecer había intentado colarse, y otros muchos insultaron también al culpable hasta que éste se vio obligado a marcharse de allí tan rápido como pudo para evitar casi una matanza.

—¡Pero tanto alboroto no es normal!— replicó Sookie agachándose cuando vio un bolso volar sobre su cabeza— ¿No podríais quizá ir a otro bar?

—¿Es que estás loca?— replicó el otro mirándola como si hubiera perdido la cabeza— Esto siempre está igual a estas horas. La rubia cañón de la puerta lo hace para llamar la atención y que la gente entre luego con más ganas y consuman más. ¡Se las sabe todas!

A Sookie no le costaba imaginar a Pam en la puerta, observando a toda aquella gente como quien observa moscas revoloteando a su alrededor y relamiéndose con sus quejas.

—¿Quieres dejar de empujar de una vez, idiota?

Los que tenían delante se habían cansado de los constantes empujones de su interlocutor, y Sookie, al ver que aquello empezaba a parecerse a una pelea de colegiales que acabaría bastante mal y que era incapaz de atravesar la marea humana hasta la puerta para que Pam le permitiera pasar, deshizo el camino andado con bastante esfuerzo. Finalmente, consiguió salir trabajosamente de la numerosa fila y de la gente que se había puesto a rodear a los dos que discutían dispuestos a llegar a las manos.

—Dios mío, ni los perros salvajes se ponen así…— susurró más para sí misma que para alguien en particular mientras se colocaba bien la chaqueta y se pasaba una mano por el pelo cerciorándose de que todavía seguía más o menos bien peinada.

Negó con la cabeza una vez más al ver cómo uno de los vigilantes de la puerta era enviado por Pam para evitar que la cosa fuera a peor. La policía no era el mejor visitante para el Fangtasia, y Sookie sabía que Pam se cuidaba bastante de no atraerlos allí más de lo necesario. Suspiró, pensando que los humanos a veces estaban tan locos como los vampiros. Era sorprendente que luego los tacharan de salvajes cuando hacían cosas como ésa sólo por entrar en un bar.

Cerró los ojos para tratar de no oír los pensamientos de toda aquella gente y sus ansias por ver correr la sangre de los que peleaban. ¿Es que se habían vuelto todos locos? Por Dios, tenía que entrar como fuera en el Fangtasia y volver a casa cuanto antes, encontrar una buena escopeta por si acaso y salir al bosque a buscar a Jason. No podía perder más tiempo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Primero miró a Pam a lo lejos. Parecía ocupada observando la pelea. Bien. Se armó de valor sujetando con fuerza el bolso que se compró en un pequeño mercadillo el año anterior, y procurando ocultarse entre los coches dispuesta a rodear el edificio del Fangtasia. Esperó un momento tras una camioneta para asegurarse de que nadie la veía en la recta final, y tomando aire con fuerza, salió disparada hasta estar segura de que había quedado oculta tras un par de contenedores en el callejón lateral del edificio. Respiró entrecortada.

Después puso cara de asco y se tapó la nariz y la boca casi corriendo. No sabía lo que había en esos contenedores ni quería saberlo, pero olía como sí… Como si hubiera un muerto ahí metido. No pudo contener una mueca a de desagrado. Entrecerrando los ojos que casi le lloraban por el horrible hedor, salió de su escondite y empezó a caminar por aquel callejón hacia la puerta que sabía que el Fangtasia tenía en la parte de atrás, justo doblando la siguiente esquina. Ya había pasado por allí más de una vez y no se le ocurría mejor modo de entrar que ése. Allí nunca había nadie y no tendría problemas.

Entonces escuchó voces tras ella. Se detuvo asustada. Parecían reírse de algo. Miró por encima del hombro y vio a dos tipos que caminaban de una forma bastante extraña. Estaban borrachos, no había duda. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y se dijo que debía estar tranquila y caminar sin detenerse. Sabía que no sería buena idea quedarse allí sola demasiado rato, y menos aún con dos desconocidos. Y estaba segura de que su abuela habría aplaudido tanto sentido común por su parte en aquel momento.

—¡Eh, mira allí!— oyó gritar a uno— ¡Espéranos, preciosa!

Sabía que se lo decían a ella. Pero Sookie sólo tenía clara una cosa: no pensaba esperar a ninguno de aquellos dos hombres.

—¡Lo siento, tengo prisa!— replicó ella tratando de no mostrarse nerviosa y acelerando el paso.

Caminó todo lo rápido que se supo capaz, dobló la siguiente esquina y no tardó en llegar a la puerta trasera del Fangtasia, casi oculta tras otro contenedor de basura. ¿Qué se suponía que tiraban los vampiros? ¿Es que acaso no reciclaban las botellas de True Blood? ¡Si era lo único que tomaban! Suspiró tirando del picaporte dispuesta a entrar por fin para acabar con lo que había venido a hacer, pero una mano cerró la puerta de golpe. Sookie abrió los ojos como platos ante la rápida aparición de aquellos dos tipos.

—¿Por qué no querías esperarnos, rubita?— preguntó uno de los dos.

—¿Acaso no querías nuestra compañía?—preguntó el otro con el mismo tono empalagoso.

Sookie tosió al notar su aliento. Rebosaba más alcohol del que era capaz de aguantar.

—Disculpadme, pero es que tengo prisa— sonrió algo nerviosa y trató de abrir de nuevo, pero el mismo tipo de la primera vez volvió a empujar la puerta cerrándola.

Sookie tragó grueso y trató de aparentar serenidad, aunque por dentro estaba empezando a ponerse más que nerviosa. Si alguno de esos tipos intentaba algo les golpearía, incluso con su bolso a pesar de lo mucho que lo había cuidado siempre si era necesario. Sabía que estaba en peligro, lo presentía.

—Mejor entramos los tres, tú te vienes con nosotros— dijo el segundo, que se había acercado a ella más de lo que Sookie consideraba tolerable con un total desconocido.

Y estaba segura de que su abuela también habría estado totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

—Veréis, he venido por cosas serias y no…

—Sí, seguro que sí— dijo el mismo hombre de antes, sujetándola del hombro sin previo aviso.

Sookie se deshizo de su agarre con un movimiento brusco inmediatamente, y lo miró escandalizada.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!— exclamó indignada.

—Fíjate en lo que tenemos aquí, una chica difícil— dijo el que todavía sujetaba la puerta.

Sookie los miró a los ojos. Los pensamientos de ambos empezaron inmediatamente a hacerse eco dentro de su cabeza. Se le aceleró la respiración al escucharlos. Ninguno de los dos estaba pensando nada bueno. Se mordió el labio obligándose a ser valiente, y puso los puños delante de ella a modo de defensa.

—Sé defenderme muy bien, así que os aconsejo que os vayáis si no queréis que os obligue a marcharos por la fuerza— dijo todo lo amenazante que fue capaz, esperando quizá con demasiada fe e ingenuidad que les haría replantearse sus intenciones con esa actitud.

Ambos rieron con crudeza, dejando claro que no tenían ningún miedo de aquella muchacha de pequeña estatura y de aspecto no precisamente fuerte a la que podrían tumbar con una sola mano.

Entonces uno de ellos la sujetó por los brazos mientras el otro reía. Sookie trató de resistirse, se removió con todas sus fuerzas, e incluso le arañó en la cara y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas y una patada que trató de apuntar a la entrepierna sin éxito. Le oyó gruñir molesto por los golpes y pensó que lo conseguiría, así que volvió a intentar golpearlo. Pero a pesar de todo, aquel borracho pudo finalmente con ella, y la inmovilizó haciéndole daño por lo fuerte que la sujetaba.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó Sookie más furiosa que asustada, cosa que ni ella misma entendía del todo. ¿No debería estar aterrada en vez de furiosa y combativa? Tanta compañía de vampiros debía estar influenciándole— ¡Soltadme inmediatamente u os arrepentiréis! ¡Conozco a varios vampiros aquí!

—Seguro que sí. Si yo fuera vampiro también estaría encantado de ser tu amigo para beberme tu sangre— rió el que se apoyaba en la puerta y observaba a su compañero sujetar a Sookie.

—Vamos a hacerte cambiar de opinión, pequeña. Vas a estar encantada de que nos quedemos— replicó el que la mantenía aún inmovilizada con fuerza.

Sookie sintió una repulsión enorme, y le escupió en la cara casi por instinto, cosa que no había hecho en su vida y de lo que ella misma se asombró. Nunca había sido dada a avivar la furia de los demás, más bien al contrario. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? El tipo la miró furioso ante su ofensa.

—¡Me las vas a pagar, rubita!

Y soltándola para liberar una mano, levantó el puño dispuesto a golpearla. Sookie iba a cerrar los ojos para recibir el golpe, pero un enorme estruendo la obligó a mirar hacia la puerta trasera del Fangtasia, que casi se había salido de los goznes al ser abierta con una fuerza increíble. Se movía de lado a lado balanceándose con un gruñido infernal mientras el otro borracho que le había impedido abrirla estaba en el suelo, sangrando y con cara de auténtico terror.

—¿Pero qué demonios…?

Pero al borracho en el suelo no le dio tiempo a terminar su frase. Un hombre alto e imponente lo había cogido por el cuello y lo había lanzado a un contenedor a varios metros de distancia. Se escuchó que gritaba de dolor, pero no salió de allí ni pareció moverse. Sookie no pudo dejar de pensar que con semejante golpe habría perdido el conocimiento.

—¡Maldito monstruo!—gritó el hombre que todavía sujetaba a Sookie.

El recién llegado se dio la vuelta. Tenía un par de colmillos que sobresalían demasiado amenazadores como para pasarlos por alto. Se llevó la mano ensangrentada con la sangre del hombre al que había tirado al contenedor de basura, y la lamió sin miramiento alguno. Incluso ebrio, aquel hombre fue capaz comprender que la situación había cambiado mucho en un segundo.

Sookie sintió el miedo en la mente de aquel hombre y las imágenes y los murmullos inconexos atronaron su cabeza.

_****_

_Continuará…._

Siguiente capítulo: Eric


	3. Condiciones

**Condiciones**

—Espero que tú hayas bebido otra cosa, humano— dijo el vampiro rubio con desgana—. Su sangre ha sido una de las más desagradables que he probado en meses.

_La sangre de su amigo_. Aquella idea rebotó en su cabeza como un disparo.

—Aléjate de aquí, chupasangre— le replicó el hombre, sujetando a Sookie frente a él a modo de escudo.

—Te aconsejo que la sueltes— dijo Eric en un tono que resultaba amenazante sin siquiera elevar la voz.

El hombre, a pesar del alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, comprendió que aquel vampiro era uno de esos "amigos" de los que la chica rubia había hablado antes para amenazarle. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo una jovencita como ella había acabado en compañía de vampiros. Sería una buena baza a su favor si quería salir entero de allí y sacar a su amigo del contenedor si tenía tiempo.

—Chupasangre, como te acerques le corto el cuello— le advirtió el humano sacando una navaja del bolsillo y poniéndosela a Sookie en el cuello.

Si no hubiera estado tan borracho, habría visto que el vampiro había cambiado sigilosa y lentamente de posición. Pero lo estaba, y se sentía seguro por el hecho de tener a la muchacha como defensa y la navaja como arma.

—¡Suéltame!— exigió Sookie asustada y tratando de deshacerse del agarre de aquel tipo— ¡Te digo que me sueltes!

—De eso nada. Tú te quedas aquí hasta que ese monstruo se haya largado de aquí— dijo él de una forma que a Sookie casi le provocó náuseas—. Estoy seguro de que luego podremos seguir divirtiéndonos un buen rato.

—¡Eso ni soñarlo!— exclamó ella.

Y con todas sus fuerzas dio una patada hacia atrás, acertándole en la rodilla que hizo un desagradable sonido, como si se hubiera roto. El hombre intentó sujetarla para que no escapara, clavándole la navaja en el forcejeo. Trató de agarrarla de la pierna, pero sólo consiguió hacer que la muchacha cayera al suelo. Sabía que tenía que alcanzarla, o ese vampiro lo convertiría en bebida para chupasangres.

Quiso seguir hacia Sookie para detenerla y darle una lección a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en la rodilla a pesar del alcohol, pero antes de poder hacer nada, le empujaron contra la pared con un fuerte golpe que le hizo daño en todo el cuerpo, especialmente el cráneo y las costillas, que el crujieron como si se hubieran partido. Perdió ligeramente la consciencia durante unos segundos por la intensidad del golpe.

Parpadeó con fuerza tratando de volver en sí mismo, y se encontró aquel rostro pálido demasiado perfecto y aterrador para ser de un humano y esos ojos azules que casi parecían destilar sangre. Dos colmillos ensangrentados se deslizaban desde su blanca dentadura y parecían mirarle directamente a él. Gritó con fuerza esperando que alguien le escuchara y fuera a socorrerle. Aunque sabía que sería en vano. Por aquel callejón no habría nadie, todos estaban peleando por entrar en el bar en la parte delantera.

Trató de zafarse del agarre de aquel vampiro tirando de su brazo, pero ese maldito chupasangre parecía hecho de acero, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Más bien al contrario, le vio sonreír ligeramente como si le divirtieran sus desesperados intentos por escapar, y sintió cómo una mano fría cernía con fuerza el agarre sobre su cuello, ahogándole, impidiéndole casi respirar.

—¿Tu nombre, humano?

El borracho, quizá precisamente por su estado de ebriedad, se envalentonó y le miró con furia negándose a responder. Ningún vampiro le daría órdenes. Pero entonces sintió aquellos dedos como garras apretarle aún un poco más, y sus ojos amenazaron con estallarle en cualquier momento si incrementaba un poco más la presión y la asfixia.

—Joe— consiguió murmurar.

—Bien, Joe— y a Joe se le heló la sangre en el cuerpo al entender que el vampiro le estaba diciendo que su nombre no se le iba a olvidar nunca. _Nunca_—. Creo que es el momento de pedirle disculpas a la señorita.

Joe respiró trabajosamente una bocanada de aire y torció el cuello lo mínimamente que el vampiro le permitió para mirar a la jovencita rubia. Estaba cerca, de pie temblando ligeramente, manchada de sangre, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, como si esa escena no fuera para ella ninguna novedad o nada de lo que sorprenderse. Como si fuera algo habitual y molesto con lo que solía lidiar a menudo.

Era un bicho raro, estaba claro. Pero con ese aspecto de pueblerina ingenua le había engañado completamente. ¿Qué tipo de buena chica merodea alrededor de un bar de vampiros en mitad de la noche? Ninguna, era evidentemente. Sólo un maldito bicho raro.

—¡Yo no soy ningún bicho raro!— exclamó ella de repente evidentemente dolida y ofendida.

El hombre dejó de pensar inmediatamente, mirándola con pánico. Joe estaba seguro de que sólo lo había pensado. No habría podido decir nada con aquel vampiro sujetándole del cuello como un collar de perro. ¿Cómo podía ella saber lo que estaba pensando? Tenía ganas de santiguarse. Quién sabía qué demonios podría ser aquella mocosa, seguramente algún tipo de esbirro de vampiros o quién sabía qué otra cosa…

—La señorita no va a esperar todo el día a que le pidas disculpas, Joe— dijo el vampiro de nuevo—. Tenemos un poco de prisa.

Joe tomó aire. Miró a la chica, y llorando del miedo abrió la boca tratando de decir algo. Sin embargo, apenas era capaz de emitir sonido, y la mirada azul del vampiro que no apartaba la vista de él ni un segundo junto al terror que sentía estaba a punto de provocarle un ataque cardíaco.

Finalmente consiguió decir algo, pero resultó ininteligible.

—Eric, ¿te importaría no sujetarlo tan fuerte? Así es imposible que diga una palabra— dijo Sookie tras ver los fallidos intentos de aquel tipo por emitir sonido.

Joe le miró aterrado. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella chica a hablarle así a ese monstruo asesino?

Eric se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sin dejar de sujetarlo de cuello con fuerza ni un solo instante.

—Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta— replicó con un deje divertido aunque sin sonreír en absoluto, como si fuera algo que podía pasarle a cualquiera. Volvió a mirar a su presa, y Joe deseó morir en ese mismo momento con tal de no tener que seguir allí ni un segundo más—. Contesta a la señorita.

—Perdóneme, señorita— dijo Joe con la voz débil y entrecortada.

Entonces miró al vampiro a los ojos, esperando que le soltara. Pero no fue así. Eric le tapó la boca, y a una velocidad a la que habría sido imposible siquiera intentar detenerle, le golpeó en el estómago y las piernas, para después morderle un brazo con ferocidad. Sintió que la sangre le salía a raudales. Quiso gritar, pero la mano del vampiro le impidió hacerlo con la fuerza que hubiera querido.

—¡Eric, basta!— oyó decir a la rubia con un deje de molestia— No es necesario hacerle nada a este hombre, suéltalo.

El vampiro se detuvo entonces y, cogiendo la camisa del humano, se limpió la boca ensangrentada. Joe no sabía ni cómo seguía consciente. Estaba seguro de que se había meado de miedo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del vampiro, cuya pupila cambió de tamaño, dejándole de repente la mente en blanco.

—Esta noche tu amigo y tú habéis estado bebiendo sin control— dijo Eric lentamente, esperando a que Joe asintiera. Y así lo hizo. Después continuó—. Os han echado de varios bares. Al final os habéis peleado, él te ha cortado con la navaja y tú le has golpeado hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

—Sí, eso hemos hecho— asintió Joe como una marioneta.

—No os habéis acercado en toda la noche al Fangtasia, estabais demasiado borrachos como para llegar hasta allí.

—No hemos ido al Fangtasia— aceptó Joe como auténtica verdad—. No nos gusta ese lugar.

—Eso es. Ahora quiero que vayas a recoger a tu amigo del contenedor y que os marchéis de aquí. No volveréis nunca por esta zona de la ciudad.

—No volveremos. Nunca.

Northman pareció darse por fin por satisfecho con aquella respuesta.

—Bien, ahora vete— le ordenó cortando el contacto visual, los colmillos todavía amenazadoramente visibles.

Joe asintió como hipnotizado y comenzó a andar cojeando hacia el final de la calle para sacar a su compañero del contenedor. Era como si ni siquiera notara su presencia o como si se hubiera olvidado de que existían.

—¿No te preocupa que su amigo recuerde lo que ha pasado?— preguntó Sookie abrazándose a sí misma al sentir un escalofrío al ver que por fin había terminado aquello y viendo a Joe alejarse.

—No ha podido verme. Aun así, el golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza y todo el alcohol que ha tomado probablemente hagan el mismo efecto que el poder de un vampiro sobre su mente— respondió Eric acercándose a la joven rubia.

Sookie se giró para encararle e increparle su crueldad. Pero no lo hizo. Al encontrar su mirada se sintió protegida, deseada y frágil, como siempre se sentía cuando estaba junto a Eric Northman. Trató de mostrarse segura y distante para ocultar aquella sensación. No quería que Eric supiera esas cosas de ella. O al menos no todavía.

Northman la miraba fijamente. Pero no a los ojos. Miraba su cuello sin parpadear siquiera, los colmillos plenamente visibles. Sookie abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Se llevó una mano al cuello y palpó el corte que Joe le había hecho con la navaja durante el forcejeo. La sangre caía formando un fino hilo rojo que le había manchado también la ropa.

Con lo difícil que era quitar las manchas de sangre de la ropa.

Eric se acercó hacia ella de pronto, silencioso como solo un depredador como él podía serlo. Sookie no le tenía miedo, pero sabía de sobra lo que les ocurría a los vampiros cuando olían sangre. Y también sabía lo que les ocurría a los vampiros cuando olían_ su_ sangre. Igual que sabía el intenso deseo que siempre sentía Eric por probarla. Un deseo que el vampiro vikingo siempre se había cuidado mucho de ocultar a todos menos a ella.

—Eric…— dijo ella a modo de advertencia, exigiéndole con esa sola palabra que no se acercara más.

Pero Northman no pareció escucharla. Sookie retrocedió dos pasos hasta golpearse la espalda contra la puerta, acorralada. Pensó en intentar abrir la puerta de un tirón y entrar corriendo en el bar, pero recordó al velocidad a la que había alejado de la puerta al otro borracho hacía unos minutos, así que decidió que sería mejor no intentarlo. Eric se detuvo frente a ella, a una distancia nada prudencial y demasiado cercana. Se tocaban, y Sookie era muy consciente de ese contacto con él y delo peligroso que resultaba. En muchos sentidos.

Vio cómo Eric se llevaba el dedo pulgar a la boca, y cómo se mordía la yema del dedo provocándose una herida. Sookie dejó de taparse inmediatamente el corte en su cuello. Eric tomó su rostro con una mano y le hizo girar un poco el cuello con suavidad, exponiendo su herida. Posó despacio su dedo sangrante sobre la herida de Sookie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella sintió la caricia de su roce erizarle la piel y su mirada atravesarle con fiereza. Inmediatamente, la herida se cerró y dejó de sangrar.

—Gracias— susurró Sookie nerviosamente, procurando volver a crear una distancia segura entre los dos y pasándose la mano por el pelo en un gesto inconsciente.

—Siempre te metes en problemas—respondió el.

—No es cierto— replicó Stackhouse—, pero aun así, gracias por tu ayuda.

—De nada, aunque puedes pagármelo de alguna forma si lo deseas— murmuró Northman observando su ropa ensangrentada con un deje perverso.

A veces no entendía el comportamiento de Eric. Primero la curaba sin intentar siquiera beber su sangre, y ahora eso. Parecía tener doble personalidad. Una parte era el Eric aterrador, perverso, poderoso, terrible y manipulador, y otra el Eric silencioso, cauto, serio y casi… dulce. Era adorablemente desquiciante, pero desquiciante al fin y al cabo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Eric— respondió Sookie con las mejillas encendidas.

—Puedes decirme que no lo haga, pero es un poco tarde para que me ordenes que no lo piense.

Sookie puso los ojos en blanco.

—No he venido para escuchar tus desvaríos, Eric.

—Créeme, llevo deseando saber a por qué vendrías esta noche al Fangtasia desde que se te ha ocurrido hacerlo mientras hacías la compra esta tarde— respondió él, serio de repente.

Sookie nunca entendería la rapidez de sus cambios de humor. Ni tampoco cómo era capaz en ocasiones de escuchar tan claramente sus pensamientos. Tener una conexión tan intensa con él desde que bebió su sangre le hacía sentir que había perdido de alguna forma parte de la intimidad de sus pensamientos.

—Están pasando cosas en BonTemps, y hay sangre de por medio, así que pensé que debía venir a contártelo, ya que tú eres el Sheriff— comenzó ella.

Eric asintió y la apartó con una delicadeza extraña de la puerta trasera del bar. La abrió y le indicó que entrara.

—Hablaremos en mi despacho, es más privado— dijo simplemente al ver el gesto de incomprensión de ella.

Sookie asintió y entró por delante de él. Cegada por la oscuridad del pasillo, no pudo notar la forma en que el vampiro la miraba mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta a su espalda, adelantándola para guiarla hacia su despacho entre aquella oscuridad.

Sookie sentía su cuerpo tan nervioso que hasta le temblaban un poco las manos. Casi habría jurado que él le había acariciado la mano cuando había pasado por su lado. Pero tenía que haberlo imaginado. ¿Eric Northman, Sheriff de la Zona 5, acariciándole a ella la mano con dulzura? ¿El mismo Eric que era capaz de matar humanos comolos niños comían helados en verano? No, era imposible. Eric nunca haría ese tipo de cosas. ¿O sí?

Caminaron hasta llegar al despacho de Eric, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. Eric la abrió y la invitó de nuevo a pasar. Al hacerlo, Sookie sintió la mano grande y fría de Eric tocar suavemente su espalda para ayudarla a pasar. Pasó de largo sin mirarle y sin hacer ningún comentario. Estaba muy segura de que eso último no se lo había imaginado.

Y no le disgustaba en absoluto aquel tipo de detalles. Pero qué estaba diciendo. "_Oh Dios mío, ¡qué vergüenza!"_, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior y tratando de que nada de lo que ocurría en su interior saliera a relucir en su ajetreado exterior. "_Sookie, tranquilízate, es sólo Eric, sólo has venido a buscarle porque necesitas su ayuda en BonTemps, nada más. Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate_".

Eric entró tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en su silla al otro lado de la mesa. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras juntaba las manos en un gesto con el que parecía darle pie a hablar. Y no era una mirada con la que estuviera preguntándole a qué había ido hasta allí esa noche, o qué podía hacer él por ayudarla con el problema en BonTemps.

No, era otro tipo de mirada. Otra mucho más comprometedora. Sookie se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la mesa para poder evitar mirarle durante unos segundos a los ojos y así poder aclarar sus ideas. Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando él se le adelantó.

—Creo que deberías quitarte la chaqueta.

—O no, no hace falta, no tengo calor— respondió Sookie con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo digo por el olor a sangre, Sookie. Es muy tentador y no me deja concentrarme— respondió Eric.

Dejó salir los colmillos, mostrando muy claramente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

—¡Eric!— exclamó Stackhouse indignada y abochornada por la insinuación.

Sookie se increpó a sí misma su incipiente nerviosismo. ¿Y por qué se sonrojaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso no le había visto los colmillos a Bill o a otros muchos vampiros? Desde luego que sí. ¡No había ninguna razón, tan sólo era Eric! Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y se quitó la chaqueta, sintiendo un extraño azoramiento que le hizo mirar al suelo hasta que lanzó la chaqueta a un rincón. Volvió a mirar a Eric. Northman la miraba otra vez de aquella manera, y de repente se sintió demasiado expuesta y con muy poca ropa, a pesar de que no era un vestido atrevido en absoluto el que llevaba aquella noche. De hecho ni siquiera era uno de sus favoritos.

—Bien— dijo Sookie rehaciéndose en la silla y tratando de pensar únicamente en la razón de su viaje hasta allí—, he venido porque han muerto ya dos personas en BonTemps, y el sheriff no deja de decir que los culpables de todo ello son los vampiros. Pero yo estoy segura de que no es así, porque…

—¿Intuición?— inquirió Eric.

—Sí, sí, bueno, no, digo... ¡sí! O no, bueno, algo…— ¿por qué la miraba de aquella manera? Apretó los puños para concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo, imaginando que sonaba demasiado incoherente para parecer tranquila—… algo así. Estoy casi segura de que no ha sido un vampiro.

—Y qué crees que ha sido.

Preguntaba como si le estuviera haciendo un interrogatorio.

—No lo sé. ¿Otra criatura, quizá?

—Entonces no me interesa— respondió el vampiro recostándose en su silla con desgana.

Sookie parpadeó con rapidez ante aquella respuesta inesperada.

—¿Que no interesa?— inquirió como si no entendiera cómo la muerte de alguien podía no interesarle.

¿Acaso no era su obligación mantener el orden?

—Si no hay un vampiro de por medio, no es una de mis obligaciones.

—¿Que no es una de tus obligaciones?— repitió Sookie atónita.

—Exacto.

Sookie cerró la boca, que se le había abierto de puro asombro. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel, ni siquiera un vampiro como Eric Northman. ¿Es que acaso era incapaz de sentir algo de empatía por esa pobre gente que estaba muriendo o por los demás que seguían en peligro?

—¿Y qué hay de la colaboración entre humanos y vampiros?— preguntó entonces esperando que aquello funcionara, un último recurso al que anclarse antes de rendirse— Pensaba que los Sheriffs de cada Zona teníais que dar ejemplo.

Él sonrió de forma torcida, casi seductor. Aunque Sookie trató por todos los medios de pasar aquel detalle por alto.

—Cada Sheriff lleva su Zona como mejor le parezca. Y puedo asegurarte, Sookie, que a mi edad no hay muchos vampiros que se atrevan a decirme cómo debo dirigir mi Zona— apuntó con un deje de arrogancia con el que parecía disfrutar en demasía.

Era un ególatra. Uno terriblemente atractivo. "_Sookie, ¡concéntrate!_", volvió a exigirse a sí misma.

—No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta— le reclamó aún sin poder creerlo.

—Eres tú la que sólo viene a verme cuando necesitas algo de mí, y no al revés— respondió él casi como si le divirtiera aquel comentario.

Si hubiera estado su abuela allí, le habría dado una buena lección de civismo a ese vampiro. Estaba segura de ello. Le habría dado un buen discurso sobre lo que las personas deben y no deben hacer para ir al cielo y unas cuantas cosas más que no le iría nada mal recordar de vez en cuando. Aunque por lo visto sería inútil. La decisión estaba tomada y Eric no parecía dispuesto a mover un solo dedo por ayudarla.

Aceptando su derrota, Sookie asintió levemente, asumiendo que no iba a obtener ninguna ayuda de Eric. Pues bien, arreglaría todo aquello ella sola si era necesario.

—Bien, en tal caso, creo que es hora que me marche— dijo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento mientras Eric simplemente la observaba—. Gracias por tu tiempo, Eric.

Sonrió de pasada para así evitar tener que darle la mano y por tanto provocar un contacto corporal. No estaba muy segura de lo que sentiría si lo hacía. Acto seguido se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a cruzar esa puerta y dar un buen portazo aunque sólo fuera para demostrarle lo terrible que le parecía esa conducta tan poco solidaria y lo disgustaba que se marchaba por su falta de escrúpulos, lo poco responsable que resultaba que no quisiera mover ni un solo dedo por ayudar a los demás. Cuando rozó el pomo de la puerta con los dedos, algo la detuvo.

—Quizá pueda sacar un tiempo para ir a BonTemps.

Sookie se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para mirarlo. Eric todavía no se había movido un milímetro de su asiento.

—¿Lo harás?— preguntó esperanzada aunque a la vez con cierta desconfianza por aquel giro inesperado de los acontecimientos.

—Qué estás dispuesta a hacer por mí si hago lo que me pides.

Stackhouse no pudo evitar pensar que había sido una ingenua. ¿Eric haciendo algo por voluntad propia? Imposible. Tenía que haberlo imaginado.

—Te lo agradecería mucho— dijo secamente.

—Eso no es suficiente.

Sookie dejó de respirar en ese mismo instante. La cosa se le estaba yendo de las manos, y sabía de sobra que el término "compensación" o "agradecimiento" no tenía el mismo significado para ella que para él. Pero entonces pensó en Jason, y en todo el tiempo que había perdido allí sin buscarlo en el bosque o donde quiera que estuviera metido en líos. Iba a necesitar ayuda también para encontrarlo a él. Se mordió el labio pensando y tratando de buscar una forma de no salir demasiado mal parada de allí.

—¿Me ayudarás también a buscar a Jason?— preguntó condicionando su respuesta final a aquella petición.

Un atisbo de sonrisa peligrosa pareció surcar sus fríos ojos azules durante un instante al escucharla.

—Lo haría, pero deberás pagarme.

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos.

—Está bien— concedió Sookie casi a regañadientes—, pero no pienses que voy a aceptar darte cualquier cosa que me pidas, así que ni se te ocurra ponerte a imaginar cosas retorcidas, Eric, porque te aseguro que eso no va a funcionar.

Sabía que esa condición en un pacto con un vampiro era útil. Los vampiros no podían dejar de cumplir sus pactos, con todas y cada una de sus condiciones, pero aun así se sintió como si estuviera intentando engañar a más de dos milenos de experiencia. Era un juego peligroso.

—Hecho.

Aquella simple palabra en labios del vampiro sonó casi como el cierre de un juramento, o al menos así se lo pareció a Sookie.

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos mañana por la noche en BonTemps?

—Mañana por la noche— asintió Eric, y acto seguido se puso en pie.

—Hasta mañana entonces— respondió Sookie con rapidez.

Abrió la puerta de un rápido tirón y salió de allí tan rápido como fue capaz. Ver a Eric levantándose le había hecho recordar otras ocasiones en que había acabado acorralada entre una de las paredes de ese despacho y el cuerpo de Eric Northman por no haberse alejado a tiempo. Y puede que una gran parte sí misma no estuviera en contra de repetir la experiencia, pero la poca sensatez que todavía pudiera quedarle se había impuesto, alejándola de allí cuanto antes.

Respiró profundamente mientras salía por la puerta delantera del bar y se despedía de una Pam algo sorprendida al verla.

Tenía que volver a casa cuanto antes. Necesitaba darse un baño relajante y dormir. Y esperaba que, al menos en el mundo de sus sueños, su mente dejara de imaginar a Eric, a sus ojos azules, y a sus sugerencias poco recomendables.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…_


	4. Cumplir es parte del trato

_**Cumplir es parte del trato**_

Desde el mismo instante en que había empezado a anochecer había sentido un nudo en la garganta. Y ese nudo tenía mucho que ver con la cada vez más cercana aparición de Eric Northman en su casa. Se había pasado gran parte de la mañana buscando a Jason en el bosque, armada con su escopeta por si acaso conseguía encontrarlo por sí misma y de paso no necesitar la ayuda del vampiro, pero no había hallado ni rastro de él.

Cansada y algo desesperanzada por la infructuosa búsqueda, había vuelto a casa a media tarde para comer algo y descansar antes de reemprender esa noche con Eric la búsqueda. Pero en vez de descansar, había terminado ordenando la casa y limpiando alguna que otra cosa hasta que no vio nada más que limpiar, y después se puso ropa nueva tras darse un buen baño con agua caliente. Estaba demasiado preocupada como para sentarse y esperar.

La ropa que llevaba era bastante bonita, incluso siendo algo deportiva y abrigada para no pasar frío en el bosque. No es que se la hubiera puesto porque quisiera causarle una buena impresión a Eric, no era eso. Simplemente… bueno, ese día le había apetecido ponerse algo bonito. Se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro algo nervioso. Luego miró hacia la puerta de entrada. Junto a ella había dejado su rifle para cuando fuera el momento de partir. No quería perder tiempo buscándolo por toda la casa justo antes de salir.

Se fijó entonces en el reloj que había en la estantería junto al televisor. Había una colección de tazas de té que le gustaba coleccionar a su abuela hacía tiempo, y delante había un reloj. Marcaba las doce y media de la noche. Era muy tarde ya. ¿Dónde se habría metido Eric? ¿Por qué no había aparecido todavía?

Decidió encender la tele para que el tiempo de espera se le pasara algo más rápido. Había una película de comedia que no parecía mala del todo, así que dejó ese canal. De vez en cuando miraba el reloj. Primero con un poco de nerviosismo. Después casi con ansiedad. ¿Por qué no aparecía? ¿Dónde se habría metido? Cuando la película acabó y comenzó a ver una segunda película, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la ventana. Movió las cortinas blancas escrutando el exterior, pero nada consiguió ver nada. Nada parecía moverse allí fuera.

Desencantada, volvió al sofá para ver la segunda película. Empezaba a pensar que aquello podía ser una de las macabras ideas graciosas de Eric, una idea que consistía en hacerle creer que iría a ayudarla cuando la verdad era que estaría en el Fangtasia toda la noche, probablemente bebiendo la sangre de alguna chica de procedencia exótica. Qué ingenua había sido. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera un instante que Eric podría ayudarla? ¿Cómo había ido a buscarlo en vez de pedirle ayuda a cualquier otro más de fiar?

Aunque una voz dentro de su cabeza que sonaba exactamente como sonaría su conciencia, le decía que existí a una muy buena razón. _Porque Eric siempre termina ayudándome con todos mis problemas_. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza esperando así que su subconsciente comprendiera que no quería tener pensamientos semejantes.

Pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Era Eric quien siempre terminaba ayudándola y sacándola de todos sus aprietos, para bien o para mal. Y lo hacía tanto por sí mismo como enviando a alguno de los suyos, como por ejemplo a Pam, o utilizando su poder como Sheriff y su edad sobre los otros vampiros. Aunque también era cierto que por su culpa se había metido en muchísimos problemas, e incluso la había utilizado en muchos de sus planes egoístas.

Suspiró. Entender a Eric Northman era simplemente imposible.

Se levantó de un salto del sillón en aquel mismo instante, no estando dispuesta a dejarse llevar por el pesimismo. Si Eric no iba a ir hasta allí para ayudarla, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando a Jason solo en el bosque y en Dios sabía qué situación, ni tampoco iba a quedarse esperando que ocurriera otra muerte sin preocuparse por intentar averiguar qué criatura estaba causando todos esos problemas en BonTemps. Así pues, tomó la cazadora que había en el perchero junto a la puerta y se la puso. Después recogió el arma previsoramente colocada. Bien, estaba lista.

Abrió la puerta. El exterior seguía tranquilo. Sacó la llave y cerró con ella. Nunca se sabía lo que podría pasar, mejor prevenir. Se la guardó en el bolsillo con cremallera de su cazadora y se dio media vuelta dispuesta por fin a recorrer el bosque.

Pero entonces gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y disparó el arma por acto reflejo. El terror se apoderó de ella en un solo instante.

—Suerte que los vampiros tenemos reflejos más rápidos que los humanos— dijo el causante de su casi ataque al corazón—. Si no ahora mismo los dos tendríamos bastantes problemas.

Sookie no pudo contestar, cerró los ojos y se puso una mano en el pecho, tratando de contener así su respiración jadeante y el dolor que le provocaba el corazón por lo fuerte que latía a un ritmo desbocado.

—Eric, ¡casi me matas del susto!— exclamó acusadora y con la voz entrecortada— ¿Cuántas veces digo que no se puede aparecer así de repente delante de la gente?— preguntó sujetando aún con fuerza su arma, casi como si le fuera al vida en ello.

—Mis disculpas— respondió Eric, aunque su mirada parecía ocultar una risa burlona.

Estaba de pie, quieto y vestido de oscuro frente al primer escalón del porche de su casa. Llevaba el pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás tal y como solía llevarlo desde que se lo cortó. Sookie nunca se lo había dicho por pudor, pero estaba muy atractivo con ese pelo, más incluso que cuando lo conoció por primera vez llevándolo más largo.

Northman parecía divertido ante el susto que Sookie todavía tenía en el cuerpo. Stackhouse respiró profundamente un par de veces recuperando un poco la compostura. Los vampiros tenían un lado cruel que nunca llegaría a comprender. Después puso el arma delante de sí misma y se dispuso a bajar los escalones del porche de su casa para ir a buscar a Jason, tal y como había pensado hacer antes de recibir aquel susto que casi la mata.

Eric apareció en menos de un parpadeo delante de ella, cortándole el camino de bajada frente al primer escalón. Sookie se detuvo, molesta porque él le impedía avanzar y mostrándole lo muy evidente y peligrosa que era el arma que llevaba en la mano y que utilizaría para apartarle si era necesario.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó Eric mirándola con suficiencia.

Sookie levantó la vista hacia él con energía.

—Voy a buscar a Jason, así que por favor, apártate. Llevo esperándote horas, no tengo más tiempo que perder esperándote.

Pero él no se movió en absoluto a pesar de la furia de la muchacha.

—Y yo que pensaba que la otra noche viniste al Fangtasia buscando mi ayuda— un aire de diversión se entreveía entre sus sarcásticas palabras—. Sería un poco descortés por tu parte marcharte sin esperarme después de todo el camino que he hecho para llegar hasta tu pequeño pueblo.

Sookie tragó grueso. ¿Cómo podía impresionarla tanto con solo mirarla? Parpadeó rápido un par de veces para deshacer aquel contacto visual. No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad con ese vampiro, por su propio bien no podía hacerlo. Dio un paso a la izquierda tratando de sortear su cuerpo para bajar el último escalón, pero de nuevo Eric apareció frente a ella antes de que hubiera podido levantar el pie del suelo otra vez.

Sookie levantó la mirada hacia él de nuevo, dispuesta a dejarle claro algún que otro punto y a marcharse de allí para buscar a su hermano.

—Yo no soy descortés. Te recuerdo que te pedí que vinieras para que me ayudaras a buscar a Jason, pero mira la hora que es— le increpó Sookie enseñándole su reloj de pulsera—. Son las cuatro de la mañana, queda muy poco tiempo para que amanezca, y con el sol no vas a serme de mucha ayuda precisamente.

Él no pareció molestarse por su airada respuesta. A cualquier otro, probablemente, y ale habría cortado la cabeza, o quizá le habría sacado el corazón con una sola mano.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Sí, eso creo!—asintió ella con vehemencia— No sé cómo pude pensar que me ayudarías, siempre haces lo que quieres y no te importa en absoluto lo que…

De repente se encontró con dos dedos que presionaban sus labios con suavidad, silenciándola. Calló de inmediato, viendo la oculta ferocidad del vampiro tras aquel gesto a primera vista suave. Nunca se había pensado dos veces nada de lo que le había dicho a Eric desde que lo conocía— incluso a sabiendas de que los demás sí lo hacían—, pero en momentos como ése se replanteaba su decisión. A veces era capaz de darle un poco de miedo. Era demasiado imprevisible. Eric separó sus dedos de sus labios, dejándole una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo.

—Ya basta— dijo con calma—. Imaginaba que dirías algo así, Sookie. Y no, no he venido tarde.

—Eric, ¡son las cuatro de la mañana!— replicó Sookie de nuevo, casi sintiéndose algo tonta por tener que explicarle el problema que suponía que fuera a salir el sol en pocas horas.

—No recuerdo haberte dicho la hora exacta a la que llegaría. De hecho, creo que no te dije ninguna.

¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella? Sookie tuvo que apretar los dientes para no responderle algo grosero.

—Bueno, yo suponía que llegarías lo suficientemente pronto como para poder buscar a Jason, no lo suficientemente tarde como para tener que dejarte dormir en mi sótano.

—El tráfico es terrible, siempre termina retrasándome— respondió Eric con diversión.

—Eric, no hay tráfico a esta hora en ningún sitio, y además, tú no usas el coche— replicó Sookie perdiendo la paciencia y la capacidad de encararse con aquel vampiro sin temblar, y no precisamente de miedo—. Y ahora, si no te importa, me…

—Ya he ido a buscar a tu hermano— dijo entonces Eric volviendo a detenerla en su intento por marcharse.

Aquello al pilló completamente desprevenida.

—¿En serio?— inquirió sin dar crédito.

Él asintió levemente, con ese deje de media sonrisa perversa que traslucía excesiva seguridad en sí mismo y un ápice de peligrosidad nada despreciable.

—No me ha costado demasiado encontrarlo. Estaba en el bosque.

_En el bosque_. Sookie sabía de sobra que nadie que estuviera en los bosques de los alrededores de BonTemps podía estar en una buena situación o haciendo algo lícito. Y menos aún si desaparecía allí durante más de un día.

—¿Y está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Estaba…— de nuevo dos dedos sobre sus labios la silenciaron con rapidez.

Una mirada de advertencia de Eric le hizo decidir que por el momento no diría nada, al menos hasta que sacara algo en claro sobre la situación de su hermano. Tomó aire y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le interrumpiría de nuevo. Eric volvió a separar sus dedos de sus labios, y de nuevo Sookie sintió aquella extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo desde la boca hasta las puntas de los pies.

Él la miraba con algo que ella sólo podía calificar de cierto toque depravado, y parecía reírse internamente de algo, pero Sookie se negaba a pensar que fuera porque sabía lo que le provocaba al tocarla. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¡Si hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo!

—Tu hermano estaba bien. Hambriento, herido, y bastante sediento— hizo un gesto que Sookie no pudo descifrar—, pero vivo.

—¿Cómo de herido?

Northman pareció pensarse la respuesta unos segundos.

—Bastante— respondió al fin encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

Ella abrió los ojos de espanto, horrorizada.

—¿Le diste al menos de beber tu sangre?

Él la miró alzando una ceja, como si acabara de escuchar algo sumamente absurdo.

—No.

Sookie volvió a mirarle sin comprender una palabra.

—¿Y por qué no?— inquirió sin entender cómo no podía haberle dado su sangre a alguien que estaba en tan mal estado, probablemente casi moribundo a juzgar por el historial de desapariciones de su hermano.

—Porque yo no le voy dando mi sangre a cualquiera, Sookie.

—Jason no es cualquiera, ¡es mi hermano!— exclamó ella indignada e imaginando a Jason desvalido, solo y sin nadie dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Sí, es tu hermano, y también un reincidente adicto al V— replicó él sin darle mayor importancia, dándole a entender que conocía aquella historia supuestamente secreta de sobra—. Mi sangre es más valiosa que la de la mayoría, y no voy regalándola por ahí— Sookie fue entonces a decir algo, pero él la miró a modo de advertencia y ella se vio obligada a callar de nuevo—. Se lo di a Pam y a Chow para que se encargaran de él. Pam no quería darle su sangre, le preocupaba manchar su traje nuevo, pero Chow le dio un poco para que llegara vivo al hospital sin problemas. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Teníamos un trato.

—Sí— asintió él como si le concediera un capricho—, pero todo trato tiene sus límites, y cada uno cumple su parte como considere oportuno.

—¿Pero Jason está bien?

—En un par de días, perfectamente.

Sookie dejó escapar el aire que había contenido durante todo el tiempo que Northman había hablado. De modo que Jason estaba bien, sano y salvo. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que los ojos se le habían anegado de lágrimas para sacar el miedo que había contenido todo el tiempo. Parpadeó con rapidez para impedirlo. Si Jason estaba bien ya no había razón alguna para llorar de miedo. Si Jason estaba vivo, ella seguiría sin estar sola en el mundo. Todo estaría bien. Jason siempre cuidaría de ella.

—¿Sabes si ha llegado ya al hospital?— preguntó Sookie por fin.

Eric la observaba. Tras escucharla miró hacia arriba, como si buscara la respuesta en el cielo, o en las nubes que oscurecían hasta la última estrella aquella noche. Parecía pensativo, y Sookie no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo un rostro tan hermoso cuando estaba en calma podía albergar aquella personalidad casi destructiva bajo su superficie.

—Sí— respondió al fin sin mirarla todavía, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—¿Quién le ha hecho todo eso?— insistió la pequeña de los Stackhouse— Me gustaría que me aclararan algunas cosas.

Acto seguido cargó su rifle y lo puso a punto con un ruido seco. Esto no iba a quedar así, no iba a permitir que quienes fueran le hicieran a otros lo mismo que le habían hecho a Jason.

—Una pareja de cambiantes— respondió Eric volviendo a bajar la mirada para clavarla en ella—. Lo encontraron mientras patrullaba en el bosque y se lo llevaron a su madriguera.

El tema parecía aburrirle completamente. Todo lo contrario que a ella.

—¿Madriguera?— inquirió Sookie sin dar crédito a aquel detalle chocante.

—Sí, me temo que no todas las criaturas están tan evolucionadas como nosotros los vampiros— respondió, como si le divirtiera la idea de considerarlos claramente inferiores—. Algunas todavía viven en madrigueras, refugios, manadas… Como prefieras llamarlo.

¿Aquello le divertía? Pues Sookie no era de la misma opinión. No era divertido en absoluto que una pareja de seres sobrenaturales hubiera agredido a su hermano y se lo hubieran llevado a su cas… madriguera, o a donde fuera, como si hubieran pretendido comérselo vivo.

—Voy a ir a buscarlos, les obligaré a salir de donde estén y les voy a pedir explicaciones sobre lo que le han hecho a mi hermano— dijo con seguridad, dispuesta a meterse en el lugar más oscuro si era necesario hasta encontrarlos.

—En primer lugar, llevar ese rifle no va a servirte de nada. Con eso no les harías más que cosquillas— comentó Eric como si hubiera sido una idea absurda pensar que era una buena arma de defensa—. Y en segundo lugar, no creo que quieras ir a buscarlos al lugar donde están.

Sookie se quedó muy quieta, procesando aquel comentario que sonaba falsamente casual. No era posible. No podía ser posible.

—No los habrás matado, ¿verdad?— preguntó conteniendo de nuevo la respiración.

Los sustos y las sorpresas macabras parecían no terminar aquella noche.

—Al principio no pensaba hacerlo, pero los amigos cambiantes de tu hermano han resultado ser los culpables de esas muertes que tanto revuelo han causado aquí en BonTemps— dijo vagamente, de nuevo mirando al cielo, o quizá al tejado de su casa. Sookie ya no estaba segura, se esforzaba por seguir atenta cada una de sus explicaciones y no podía atender a nada más—. Como Sheriff no podía dejarlo pasar, es mi obligación acabar con este tipo de problemas. Ponían en peligro la seguridad de los vampiros de la zona, y no podía permitir que continuaran por aquí.

La joven rubia bajó el rifle que hasta ese momento había sujetado con tanta fuerza. Estaban muertos. No sabía quiénes eran, ni lo que les había traído hasta allí, ni si habían matado a sangre fría o por alguna razón. ¿Era ella la culpable de sus muertes? ¿Por habérselo contado a Eric pidiéndole ayuda? No, pensó inmediatamente. Al final Eric se habría visto obligado a ir hasta allí si las muertes seguían sucediéndose y los habría matado igualmente. En realidad sólo había conseguido adelantar los acontecimientos, salvando a Jason y a otros muchos con ello.

—¿Sientes pena por esos cambiantes?— la voz de Eric le llegaba lejana, en ese momento ni siquiera era consciente de estar mirándole frente a frente ni de que él la examinaba con detalle.

—No tanta como debería— dijo casi sin pensar—, y resulta extraño.

Estaba claro que pasar tanto tiempo con vampiros estaba empezando a cambiar un poco su concepción de las cosas. No es que fuera tonta y pensara que no había gente mala en el mundo, o criaturas malas (ya había visto con sus propios ojos unas cuantas), pero de ahí a no apenarse por su muerte había cierta distancia. Estaba segura de que Jason le diría que no tenía que sentir ninguna pena por ellos, que se lo merecían. Y pensar en su hermano le hizo recapacitar de nuevo: esos cambiantes habían matado a personas. En el fondo no era tan extraño que ése hubiera sido su final.

Volvió a la realidad que la rodeaba cuando un suave viento nocturno le erizó la piel, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. Eric seguía allí quieto frente a ella, tan alto que pese a estar un escalón por encima de él, él seguía siendo más alto que ella. Era terriblemente atractivo. De una forma incomprensible.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Eric— murmuró con suavidad, de repente relajada y tranquila por saber que todo volvía a la normalidad, que los suyos estaban a salvo de nuevo.

—No necesito que me des las gracias.

Y lo que en boca de cualquier otro habría sonado a galantería, en labios de ese vampiro sonó a aviso, a peligro, a advertencia. Sookie volvió en sí misma completamente en ese momento. Sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras, y no había sido precisamente por simple educación. Ese vampiro no quería solo un "gracias" de ella. Quería que cumpliera su promesa. Y su instinto de supervivencia le decía a gritos que estuviera preparada para salir pitando de allí.

Sookie retrocedió lentamente un paso, subiendo un escalón hacia atrás sin dejar de vigilar a Eric y cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer. Volvió a sujetar con fuerza su rifle, por si acaso. Sabía que no era un arma útil contra un vampiro, pero sí sabía que al menos ralentizaría cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer. Eric, por su parte, captó lo que pretendía hacer desde el mismo instante en que sus músculos se tensaron para hacer el movimiento hacia atrás. Sin embargo no hizo nada, y se limitó a observar cuidadosamente sus movimientos, a leer sus intenciones en su rostro y en sus ojos.

—Sé que ya sabes que las promesas hechas con un vampiro deben cumplirse, Sookie— dijo Eric lentamente—. Igual que sabes que, si tú no cumples, yo puedo deshacer lo que haya cumplido.

Hablaba de Jason. Y de deshacer su acción de salvarle. Era un manipulador, un aprovechado.

Sookie sintió que el corazón volvía a latirle a mil por hora. Y no era solo por sus palabras, sino por su voz. ¿Cómo podía afectarle tanto ese sonido? "_Sookie, concéntrate, concéntrate…_" se dijo a sí misma tal y como siempre hacía cuando estaba cerca de Eric Northman.

Porque sabía lo que él le pediría, sabía lo que él querría, lo que había querido siempre casi desde que le había conocido. Lo había temido desde que había entrado aquella última noche en el Fangtasia pidiéndole ayuda. _Su sangre_.

No le cabía duda alguna de que le pediría que le permitiera beber su sangre, beber y beber hasta quedar saciado. Y permitirle algo así era peligroso, y ella lo sabía. Ningún vampiro, casi ni siquiera Bill, había podido contenerse al beber su sangre de beber más, más y más. ¿Y si no podía parar y moría allí mismo? O peor aún, ¿y si era capaz de controlarse y la conexión que tenía con él por haber bebido su sangre en el pasado se fortalecía todavía más?

Como si no fuera suficiente el saber que Eric Northman era capaz de rastrearla en cualquier lugar, de sentir lo que ella sentía, de saber lo que hacía y con quién, de introducirse en sus sueños sin su consentimiento a propósito, e incitándole a crear imágenes que la harían sonrojar por las mañanas.

No, ni hablar.

Retrocedió un nuevo escalón con lentitud, y luego otro algo más rápido, pero esta vez no obtuvo el mismo resultado que en su primer intento por alejarse. Northman se movió por vez primera acelerándole el corazón. El aire parecía cargarse de ese halo de depredador que lo envolvía en cada paso, un aire que hacía que la parte humana de ella se sintiera atenazada por el miedo y la fascinación.

Retrocedió atravesando el porche de su casa, apuntando al vampiro con su rifle mientras él subía los escalones y avanzaba lentamente hacia ella por el mismo porche que Sookie había cruzado primero. La joven tanteó el pomo de la puerta al chocar de espaldas para abrirlo, pero recordó que había cerrado con llave. Parecía que al final ser previsora iba a pasarle factura en vez de ayudarle. Metió la mano que le quedaba libre en el bolsillo de su cazadora buscando con ansiedad las llaves mientras veía a Eric acercándose cada vez más. Él no iba a dejarle escapatoria.

¿Dónde estaban las malditas llaves?

Contuvo un grito ahogado cuando Eric apareció frente a ella en el tiempo que le costó parpadear. El rifle que todavía sujetaba estaba pegado contra su estómago, como si no sintiera ni el menor temor a recibir un disparo a bocajarro por su parte. Entonces se inclinó aún más hacia ella, sus fríos ojos azules congelándola e hipnotizándola absolutamente como nunca admitiría más que en su fuero interno.

—Creo que buscabas esto— susurró en voz baja, entumeciéndola de una forma incomprensible.

En su mano tintinearon con suavidad sus llaves. ¿Cuándo se las habría quitado? ¿Y cómo? Quizá había imaginado que ella trataría de huir… No, imposible. Era ella la que leía mentes, no él. Observó cómo él se inclinaba un poco más todavía, acercándose a su cuerpo de una manera que no se sentía capaz de describir sin arrebolarse. Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, escuchó el ruido de las llaves al entrar en la cerradura, y el sonido al girar y abrir la puerta. Su propio peso hizo que la puerta se abriera más. En ese momento supo que podría entrar en casa con dar un solo paso hacia atrás.

Eric volvía a estar erguido, observándola fijamente como si esperara cualquier movimiento o palabra por su parte. Cualquier cosa. Sookie enfrentó su mirada, esa que le robaba las fuerzas muy a su pesar. Sentía una atracción tan fuerte que casi sentía que tenía que luchar contra su propio cuerpo para evitar acercarse a él.

Pero finalmente se hizo dueña de sí misma. Retrocedió un paso sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle para evitar sorpresas. Un sentimiento de seguridad la embargó instantáneamente. Estaba en su casa, en su hogar. Allí él no podría alcanzarla ni beber su sangre. Ni morderle. Ni tocarla. Estaba a salvo.

Una barrera invisible los separaba a partir de ese momento. Un abarrera que él no podía cruzar.

—Todavía no me has pagado por cumplir nuestro pacto— dijo él, de nuevo con ese atisbo de sonrisa maliciosa y perversa perfilándose en la comisura de sus labios pálidos y fríos.

Ni siquiera había hecho el amago de detenerla cuando entró en la casa. Pero ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Ya te dije que no iba a acceder a cualquier cosa, Eric— respondió Sookie con renovadas fuerzas al saberse a salvo en el interior de su hogar—, así que te adelanto que no pienso permitir que bebas mi sangre.

Se felicitó a sí misma por lo segura y determinante que había sonado a pesar de que las piernas prometían fallarle en cualquier momento.

—Imaginaba que lo de no beber tu sangre entraría en las condiciones que pusiste al aceptar el pacto— respondió él, acercándose lentamente otro paso hasta detenerse en la mismísima línea que delimitaba el comienzo de la casa de los Stackhouse, como si temiera cruzarla—. No es eso lo que voy a pedirte.

Sookie bajó el arma inconscientemente. Quizá por lo inesperado de aquella declaración. Frunció el ceño con cierta desconfianza y casi con curiosidad. No imaginaba qué otra cosa podría querer él de ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

La sonrisa aviesa surcó de nuevo sus labios pálidos como un fugaz espectro.

—Quiero que me invites a entrar en tu casa— respondió él siguiendo con la mirada el marco completo de la puerta.

—¿Qué?

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Durante una semana.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO**_

Por fin he encontrado la canción que me inspira en este fic. Por fin en este cap. me gusta lo que se desprende.


	5. El Inicio del Pago

_**El Inicio del Pago**_

—¿Una qué?—repitió sin comprender.

—Una semana—repitió él con la misma tranquilidad perversa de la primera vez.

_Una semana_.

La longitud de aquella medida de tiempo reverberó por todo su cuerpo haciéndole entender lo importante y crucial que resultaba. No es que le pidiera que le invitara a pasar esa noche, ni siquiera un día. Ni que le permitiera pasar por allí de vez en cuando por si alguna vez estaba en peligro y necesitaba asilo en alguna casa cercana. No, le pedía que le invitara a pasar a su casa una semana entera, sin restricción ninguna. Sin que retirarle el permiso de entrada tuviera ningún efecto. Estaría totalmente a su merced, no tendría un lugar en el que esconderse para mantenerse a salvo.

Le miró a los ojos. Él la observaba con esa altivez de quien se sabe más poderoso que su adversario. Entonces comprendió que lo había planeado todo. Había pensado en pedirle aquello desde el mismo momento en que ella le pidió ayuda. Probablemente había sido su plan desde que la olió entrando en el Fangtasia aquella noche. No había pensado en pedirle beber su sangre, ni obligarla a hacer cualquier otra cosa de las que ella había imaginado. No, era esto lo que había tenido en mente desde un principio, y ella, cegada por su preocupación por Jason y por la necesidad de ayuda extra, lo había pasado por alto.

—¿Y bien?

—Estoy pensando— replicó ella simplemente, y volvió a sus cavilaciones.

¿Debería aceptar? Tenía miedo. Y no miedo de ser asesinada como otros humanos tendrían. No, tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si Eric Northman obtenía permiso para aparecer en su casa durante una semana. Si sería capaz de controlar su respiración, sus pulsaciones, el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Si terminaría dándole un ataque al corazón por su cercanía como a veces creía que le ocurría cuando estaban a solas en su despacho en el Fangtasia. Todavía no tenía claro si le odiaba, si lo detestaba, o si…

Suspiró, contrariada.

Pero, por otra parte, sabía que debía hacerlo. Eric había cumplido su palabra. A su manera, pero lo había hecho. Había abandonado el Fangtasia por su pacto, había ido hasta BonTemps arrastrando con él a Pam y a Chow, había buscado y salvado a Jason y se había encargado del problema de los asesinatos que habían tenido al pueblo entretenido durante dos semanas. Sabía que debía cumplir. Era su parte del trato, y ella también tenía su honor y quería cumplir su palabra. Incluso por mucho que le costara.

—¿Una semana?— repitió Sookie hablando por fin, diciendo aquellas dos palabras con cuidado como si esperara haber oído mal la primera y la segunda vez.

—Ni un solo segundo más. Pero tampoco uno menos.

Tomó aire profundamente. Ya no sabía la de veces que había hecho eso durante esa noche. Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Está bien — concedió muy a su pesar dándole a su voz un tono de advertencia, exigiéndole que no se excediera o lo echaría a patadas—. Una semana

Él no pareció amilanarse en absoluto. Sookie retrocedió un paso y abrió la puerta del todo, invitándole así a entrar un poco a regañadientes.

—Puedes pasar— dijo refunfuñando un poco pero con amabilidad.

Su abuela siempre le había dicho que a las visitas había que tratarlas bien, incluso aunque fueran visitas no deseadas. Pero Eric no hizo siquiera la tentativa de moverse. Seguía muy quieto, de pie frente a la línea divisoria que marcaba la puerta observando la casa como si algo en ella le fascinara, en vez de observarla a ella. Sonrió levemente de forma torcida. A Sookie le pareció que esa sonrisa tenía algo macabro.

—Es muy tarde — dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, desviando de nuevo su mirada hacia la rubia que le miraba simplemente atónita—. Empezaremos mañana. Buenas noches, Sookie.

Ella fue incapaz de emitir sonido durante un momento. ¿Cómo que se iba? ¿Acaso iba a dejarle una noche más de tranquilidad y un día más de nerviosismo?

—B-Buenas noches— consiguió tartamudear ella.

Sin decir nada más, Eric desapareció del mismo modo inapreciable en el que había aparecido junto a las escaleras de su porche un rato antes. Sookie se quedó un rato mirando el jardín, casi como si esperara volver a verlo aparecer diciendo que prefería empezar a disfrutar de su pago esa misma noche. Pero no ocurrió así.

Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, dejándose caer hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dejó el rifle en el paragüero que había tras la puerta, y se permitió a sí misma soltar un suspiro agotado, al tiempo que permitía que todo su cuerpo ardiera ante la sensación de cercanía con el vampiro que acababa de experimentar aquella noche. No lo podía creer. Eric Northman tenía entrada libre a su casa durante toda una semana. ¡Una semana! ¿Cómo podía haber dejado que él volviera a engañarla y se aprovechara de haberla ayudado?

Emitió un quejido molesto. Siempre la engañaba, siempre. Tendría que estar más atenta. ¡No podía seguir permitiendo que él la manipulara a ella y a su entorno a su completo antojo! Quizá debería comprar plata, por si acaso se le ocurría excederse mientras estaba en su casa. Nunca estaba de más estar bien protegida, y menos aún si se trataba de protegerse de alguien como Eric. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a subir las escaleras dispuesta a volver a su habitación para dejarse arrastrar por un sueño profundo y revitalizante. Lo necesitaba de veras. Sólo esperaba que Eric no tratara de inmiscuirse en sus sueños. Necesitaba estar alejada de él, aunque solo fuera en su subconsciente.

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOO**_

No, Eric no la había dejado descansar en paz aquella noche. Había soñado con él de una forma bastante… Insistente. Y ojalá pudiera decir que había sido en contra de su voluntad y que había sido todo obra de la diabólica mente de ese vampiro, pero no podía asegurarlo. De hecho, empezaba a creer que su subconsciente le había estado jugando una muy mala pasada con aquellos sueños tan vívidos. Así pues, se había levantado cansada pero demasiado nerviosa como para sentir sueño. Tras desayunar unas tostadas, había arreglado su habitación y a ella misma, y había salido directa a hacer la compra. Volvió a casa y guardó las cosas en la nevera y en los armarios de la cocina. Hizo una comida ligera para ella y otra bastante abundante para Jason, que tal y como había imaginado, cuando se pasó por el hospital para verle parecía más que hambriento.

Limpió y ordenó todo, y sin pensar en aquella noche, o intentando no hacerlo, fue al Merlotte's a trabajar procurando poner su mejor cara y así evitar que Sam sospechara alguna cosa. Durante toda la tarde consiguió interpretar bastante bien su papel, o eso creía. Pero en cuanto cayó la noche, empezó a mirar insistentemente su reloj de pulsera, calculando el tiempo que le quedaba para llegar a casa mientras pensaba en Eric y en si ya estaría en la puerta, o peor aún, en el salón de su casa, tan cómodo como si fuera suyo.

Intentó volver a concentrarse en el trabajo tras la insistente pregunta de Sam sobre si estaba bien, las miradas curiosas de Arlene y las poco sutiles preguntas de Tara al respecto de si volvía a tener problemas con vampiros. Negó vigorosamente cuantas veces pudo en diez segundos, y volvió hacia sus mesas para alejarse de sus amigos curiosos sonriéndoles tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Cuando por fin dio la hora de salida, se apresuró a limpiar la parte que le tocaba de las mesas y la barra del bar. Se despidió de Sam y de todos los demás, trató de evitar la suspicaz y ceñuda mirada de Tara que parecía haberse puesto estratégicamente junto a la puerta para verla salir, y salió del Merlotte's procurando mantener el paso tranquilo hasta su coche. Se metió en el asiento del conductor y se dispuso a meter las llaves en el contacto. Cielo Santo, ¡le temblaban las manos! ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Apretó los dientes exigiéndose a sí misma algo de autocontrol. ¡Sólo era el sádico de Eric Northman! No tenía por qué ponerse nerviosa, no iba a hacerle nada, no podía, dañarla no formaba parte del trato.

Consiguió conducir hasta casa sin mayores percances. Por el camino había pensado en llamar a Jason para que fuera a casa y durmiera con ella aquella noche para sentirse más a salvo, pero luego desechó la idea. Su hermano era muy impulsivo, y quizá hiciera enfadar a Eric. Además, Eric no podía hacerle daño a ella en su casa gracias al pacto, pero dentro de esa protección no estaría Jason. ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¡No se lo perdonaría! Además, ella sabía defenderse muy bien solita. No por nada tenía una buena colección de armas en casa.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, vio que las luces estaban apagadas. Sin mucha convicción, bajó del coche y lo cerró por precaución. Subió los escalones del porche de la casa y llegó a la puerta. Parecía cerrada. Introdujo la llave y abrió de golpe. Todo estaba oscuro, nada parecía fuera de lugar ni nada se movía. Encendió las luces con prisa. Nada. Allí no había nadie.

—¿Hola?— inquirió sintiéndose algo tonta—. ¿Hay alguien?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. De repente, un enorme peso abandonó su pecho. Eric no había ido aquella noche. Y ya hacía más de dos horas que había anochecido. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, que no acudiría aquella noche y que, por tanto, iba a librarse de él al menos un día de la semana. No podía creer en su suerte.

—Tienes una bonita habitación.

Sookie gritó por el susto al oír aquella voz, y las llaves se le cayeron al suelo. Con los ojos como platos, fijó la vista en las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Allí estaba Eric, con esa mueca de burla e ironía que cubría como una sombra sus labios, la frialdad azulada de sus ojos que refulgía incluso en la distancia. Vestía de forma normal, y aun así Sookie sentía que le quitaba la respiración. Y no, no era solamente por el susto.

—Eric, ¡me has dado un susto de muerte!— exclamó recogiendo las llaves apresuradamente para apartar la vista de él, imaginando que lo había miraod unas décimas de segundo más de las aceptables en cualquier corcunstancia.

Qué ingenua se sentía. ¿Cómo había podido creer que él no acudiría? Con tal de molestarla y cobrar su deuda era capaz incluso de abandonar su adorado Fangtasia.

—Pensaba que ya había quedado claro que podría entrar sin llamar— respondió medio burlón medio serio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que… Bueno, creía que no había venido. No has contestado cuando he preguntado— respondió Sookie como si se recriminara haberlo olvidado un solo segundo—. ¿Llevas mucho rato aquí?

—El suficiente como para considerarlo perdido. Te recuerdo que tengo siete noches, Sookie, y cada hora de noche que llegues tarde, será una hora más que deberemos recuperar a partir de hoy.

La muchacha rubia le miró con el ceño fruncido y al mismo tiempo algo asustada ante la idea. ¿Había sido eso una amenaza? Aun así se rehízo. Aquella era su casa y Eric no iba a ir hasta allí a darle órdenes. Ya era suficiente con tener que obedecerle como si fuera su mascota en el Fangtasia.

—Para tu información, tengo un trabajo.

—Me importa bastante poco. Deberás salir del Merlotte's a tiempo para estar en esta casa en cuanto caiga la noche o iré allí a probar la mercancía hasta que te decidas a venir aquí.

Aquella vez, Sookie no tuvo duda de que le amenazaba. La idea le provocaba escalofríos. Sabía de sobra que Eric lo decía en serio, y que cuando amenazaba lo hacía porque pretendía cumplirlo. Y no le temblaría la mano. O los colmillos. En fin, lo que fuera.

—¿Y cómo piensas obligarme a hacer...?— ni siquiera pudo terminar su airada respuesta.

Él estaba tan cerca de ella que le robó la voz. Aun así, trató de mostrarse desafiante. ¿Quién se creía él que era para ordenarle algo en su propia casa? Bufó como una niña pequeña y masculló algo entre dientes, aunque estaba segura de que él la oiría. Podía escucharla incluso cuando estaban a varios pueblos de distancia, y estaba segura que era por haber bebido su sangre. Aún le molestaba la idea de que él la hubiera engañado para probarla aquella vez.

—Necesito pasar— dijo Sookie al fin, al ver que él no se movía.

Eric se apartó un poco para dejarle pasar. Ella se dirigió hacia la cocina. Dejó las llaves donde siempre las dejaba, se quitó la chaqueta y se dispuso a preparar la cena. Eric se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, observándola en silencio. Sookie sentía su mirada taladrándola, captando cada gesto que hacía, y sentía que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Te apetece cenar alguna cosa?— preguntó Sookie por fin recordando que debía ser amable con sus invitados, aunque fueran invitados impuestos.

—Sí— respondió Eric simplemente.

—Bien, he comprado True Blood por si te entraba hambre y la he metido en la nevera para que estuviera fría— dijo ella señalándole el frigorífico para que él mismo se sirviera lo que deseara—. Sírvete lo que quieras.

—Preferiría algo más fresco— la voz masculina sonó indolente y peligrosa.

Aun así, Sookie no quiso darse por aludida. Trató de no mostrarse nerviosa y siguió preparando su propia cena. ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera? Se sentía extremadamente nerviosa con aquel vampiro observándola casi sin parpadear. ¿Qué querría en realidad? Sabía que no estaba en su casa por el mero placer de su compañía. Y tampoco parecía que deseara su sangre, si no ya se la habría pedido. Eric siempre tenía intenciones oscuras y ocultas en todas sus acciones.

Levantó la cabeza al sentirlo cambiar de posición por la cocina. Cada vez que lo notaba moverse, le daba un vuelco el corazón, como si un depredador la rondara. Eric se acercó a la nevera y sacó una botella de True Blood. Sookie se apresuró a cortar las lechugas de su ensalada, tratando de disimular que momento antes se había quedado embobada mirando su espalda.

"Recuerda lo que te dijo Bill, Sookie. Recuerda lo que te dijo Bill, recuerda lo que te dijo Bill…". Se lo repitió una y otra vez como un mantra. Eso es, debía concentrarse en todo lo que Bill le dijo sobre aquel vampiro a lo largo del tiempo. Todas esas cosas sobre precaución, peligro, y falsas apariencias junto a asesinatos sin resolver que rodeaban la figura del Sheriff de la Zona 5. Todo aquello no debía olvidarlo ni un instante. Cuando por fin terminó su ensalada, cogió su plato y se lo llevó hacia el salón.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Eric.

—Al salón. Los martes siempre veo mi programa favorito en la televisión— respondió ella alegremente al pensar en lo interesante de la trama en aquel momento—. ¿Quieres verlo?

Lo preguntó más por pura hospitalidad que por otra cosa. En el fondo, sabía que habría estado más tranquila si Eric se hubiera quedado cenando solo en la cocina lo más lejos posible de ella, pero no le pareció cortés cenar por separado. Él no dijo nada ni pareció tener intención de moverse, de modo que ella siguió su camino y, sentándose en el sofá con la tapicería floral que tanto le gustaba a su abuela, se sentó y encendió la televisión. El programa había empezado hacía tan solo un par de minutos.

—Interesante.

Aquella voz le hizo dar un brinco en el sofá. Le miró con reproche por haber aparecido tan sorpresivamente en el asiento contiguo, pero volvió pronto su atención hacia el televisor mientras tomaba su ensalada. Sin embargo, se vio interrumpida pocos minutos después por una pregunta de Eric al respecto del programa, que observaba con el ceño fruncido o procurando ocultar su interés, o al menos eso le parecía a ella. Le respondió con emoción sobre su adorado programa, pero pronto una pregunta tras otra la llevaron a explicarle cómo había llegado la historia a aquel punto de la trama sin quitar al mismo tiempo ojos de la pantalla para no perderse nada nuevo. Eric cada vez fruncía más el ceño, pero Sookie, concentrada de nuevo en la pantalla, no se dio cuenta.

Cuando por fin acabó, Sookie tenía ganas de llorar. Le parecía imposible que hubieran cortado el episodio en aquel preciso instante. Bufó un poco de rabia como una niña pequeña.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?— preguntó con los ojos brillantes mirando a su obligado invitado, sintiendo que aquella historia era simplemente maravillosa.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá, todavía mirando el televisor con el ceño fruncido.

—Es pésima. No comprendo cómo puede gustarle a alguien algo así— replicó por fin con un desprecio nada disimulado, todavía sin mirarla.

Ella se escandalizó.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— inquirió casi sintiéndose ofendida por los personajes. Luego añadió al ver que él no le respondía—. Por toda las preguntas que me hacías, parecía que sí te había gustado.

—La historia es absurda. No se parece en nada a la realidad. Ningún vikingo permitiría que le robaran así a su prometida. Lo correcto habría sido una lucha hasta que uno cortara la mano del otro o se mataran mutuamente.

Sookie parpadeó impresionada y horrorizada a partes iguales ante aquella idea macabra. Se negaba a aceptar que él ninguneara lo único que le gustaba ver en la tele desde hacía tiempo.

—Tienen unos ayudantes muy buenos, así que sí debe acercarse bastante a la realidad— replicó ella tomando su plato de la mesita en la que lo había apoyado mientras cenaba para llevarlo a la cocina.

Pero cuando se irguió Eric estaba de pie frente a ella, y del susto por la sorpresa se le cayó el plato al suelo, que se partió por la mitad haciendo un fuerte ruido. A Eric no pareció importarle en absoluto.

—¡Oh, no!— exclamó Sookie al ver el estropicio—. Eric, ¿cómo tengo que decir que no podéis dar esos sustos a los humanos? Terminará dándome un ataque al corazón.

—Tú no eres humana.

Ella hizo caso omiso, pues aquel comentario desde niña le había herido y no pensaba demostrárselo a Eric Northman para que se burlara de ella. Lo último que querría hacer en aquel momento era mostrarse vulnerable ante el vampiro que se había adentrado en su casa casi a la fuerza.

—Por supuesto que lo soy— replicó ella al fin, sujetando las dos mitades del plato y mirándole mientras se levantaba del suelo—. Hablo, camino, duermo, s…

Se detuvo dando un grito ahogado de dolor. El borde roto del plato le había hecho un corte en el dedo. Lo miró algo compungida, puesto que mientras una brillante gota de sangre comenzó a manarle de la herida, el dedo empezó a arderle de dolor. Un silencio denso e intenso se apoderó de la habitación de repente. Sookie apenas fue consciente al principio, pues su herida reclamó aquellos primeros segundos cruciales de toda su atención. Pero entonces fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Elevó la vista rápidamente hacia su indeseado invitado, y lo vio justo donde estaba antes, pero esta vez serio, mirando fijamente su herida, el cuerpo tenso como si estuviera esperando algo o conteniéndose a duras penas.

Un deseo febril y animal brillaba frío tras su gélida mirada sin vida.

Quiso decirle "Eric, no te acerques", pero su cerebro fue esta vez demasiado lento para la forma en que se sucedieron los acontecimientos. De repente él la empujó sobre el sofá, le tapó la boca con una mano y con la otra le sujetó la otra mano herida. Sookie no podía hablar y tampoco podía echarle de su casa. Tampoco podía defenderse pues estaba inmovilizada bajo el cuerpo del vampiro. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Debió tener más cuidado, ella ya sabía que los vampiros no toleraban su sangre.

Y menos aún Eric Northman.

Trató de decirle que no con la mirada, de ordenarle que se detuviera y que la liberara inmediatamente. Pero Eric miraba su sangre que ya se deslizaba por el interior de su mano y surcaba su muñeca, manchándole la manga del jersey, y hacía caso omiso de su rostro y de su muda súplica. Trató de zafarse de su agarre y de empujarle, pidió ayuda a quien fuera que siempre conseguía sacarla de los apuros en que se metía sin quererlo, pero nada dio resultado. Aquella vez estaba sola. Vio entonces los colmillos de Eric salir como si alguien los hubiera llamado. Su mirada parecía embelesada con el líquido rojo que manaba suave y levemente de su herida. Lo vio acercarse despacio hacia su dedo. Intentó soltarse de nuevo y gritar, pero él era como una roca sobre ella y ni siquiera parecía notar sus desesperados intentos por liberarse.

Entonces lo notó. La lengua del vampiro siguiendo el camino de la primera gota de sangre caída, desde la muñeca hasta la yema del dedo. Sintió entonces que se metía el dedo herido en la boca. La sensación le obligó a poner los ojos en blanco. Lo que en principio parecía un sedante que anuló la sensación de ardor en la herida se convirtió de repente en un dolor aún peor. La sensación de sus colmillos desgarrándole todavía más la piel para aumentar el flujo de sangre le hizo volver a intentar soltarse. De nuevo sin éxito.

Éric bebía y bebía y ella cada vez se sentía menos fuerte, los miembros más débiles. De repente liberó la boca de Sookie para sujetarla con más fuerza de la mano, que presionó aún más contra su propia boca sedienta de sangre. Ella gritó, le ordenó que se marchara de su casa. Pero nada tuvo éxito. Un pacto era un pacto, y ella se había comprometido a darle la libre entrada sin restricciones ni cambios de opinión durante una semana. No podía obligarle a salir.

Le tiró del pelo en un último intento, pero tampoco surtió efecto. La habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, sentía pinchazos en la frente y en las sienes. Todo empezó a ponerse borroso, las fuerzas le abandonaron y su voz, pidiéndole que parara al vampiro como una súplica, se convirtió en un susurro desvaído e ininteligible.

Por fin cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por aquel frío que comenzó a recorrer sus venas que se vaciaban poco a poco. Su corazón bombeaba desesperado cada vez más despacio. Al final perdió cualquier consciencia de su alrededor, y ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir los dientes de Eric Northman clavándose en su piel, ni su sangre abandonándola en favor de su depredador.

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOO**_

_Continuará…._

_**OOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOOOOOO**_

Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Siento la tardanza, pero como prometí que más tarde o más temprano volvería y aquí estoy. Siento de veras haberos hecho esperar tanto tiempo. No suelo hacerlo (esto de tardar tantísimo tiempo), lo prometo, pero en esta ocasión no ha estado en mi mano el poder actualizar en un tiempo medianamente aceptable. Saludos, y hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
